Kiss and Control
by ShadowLuVa
Summary: Randy had been in love with Stacy since they first met. Trouble is,she's with Andrew. And Randy's her best friend. RandyStacy, RKOLEGS
1. Chapter 1

Randy couldnt bear to look at the sight. Stacy and Andrew. He really hated the sound of that.He'd rather hear Stacy without that jerk's name. He hated Andrew. He really did. Well, most of the superstars did. Except Stacy. They really couldnt understand why she would choose that egoistical jerk. Randy vowed to himself to personally kill Andrew if he hurt Stacy. Just hearing the name made his heart beat faster. When she smiled,it seemed as if the world had stopped. But, sadly, he couldnt have her. She only looked at him as her best friend. Best friend.

Randy turned around and walked back to his locker room. He had just won his match against Triple H. Randy wanted to tell Stacy the news,but when he saw Andrew with her,hee changed his mind. As he slumped back on the couch,he thought of how Stacy always confided in him,about her problems basically everything. He remembered the first time he met her. It was his debut,and he was awed by her beauty. They hit it off right there,and have been inseparable. He sighed and got up to take a shower.The hot water soothed his aching muscles and he felt better.

He finished up and got changed.Just as he was about to pack up,he heard a knock and the door opened. He turned around and his heart stopped. It was Stacy. She ran to him and gave him a hug.

"You did great! Triple H couldnt stand a chance!''she was hugging him so hard it hurt.

'Stace,urm thanks but you're hurting me' She let him go and smiled sheepishly.

'You wanna go and eat? I know I'm hungry.' Randy cautiously asked. It had been ages since he ate dinner with Stacy. She was spending most of her time with that jerk Andrew.

'Im so sorry Randy. I promised Andrew Id go with him for dinner. How about you join us?' the mere mention of his name made Randy mad. He just shook his head and said he would go with the others.

'Well,if you say so. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call you tonight.' And with that she walked out.Randy just sighed and continued packing up. It hurt him to see her with Andrew. But she was happy,Randy would do anything to make Stacy happy,even if that meant sacrificing his own happiness.

He met up with Dave,John and Matt and they headed for dinner. They were a weird pairing,but eversince Randy and Dave were out of Evolution,they became close friends.While they eat,they discussed about trivial things. The topic soon headed for Randy and Stacy.

'So,Randy,you still havent told her about your feelings.' Dave asked.

'Err.No. I dont want to. Id rather not tell her than lose our friendship.Besides,she's happy with Andrew.' Randy spoke.

'Man,i told you to tell her earlier,way before Stace knew Andrew. See what happens!'John spoke in his rapper accent.

Randy was really tired about talking of it. It really made him depressed,because he knew Stacy would never ever like him the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

When Randy reached his hotel room,his phone rang. He checked the caller id and it was none other than Stacy. He smiled and answered the phone.

'Hey,I was wondering when you'd call.' Randy gushed.

'Heh.Sorry I called you at this godly hour.'Randy glanced at the clock and realized it was 1am.

'No worries. I just got back. Listen,you free tomorrow night?' He asked hopefully.

'Tomorrow? Yeah,Im free.' She replied. Randy was ecstatic.

'Err,you wanna go watch a movie or something.? Cos its been so long since we last caught one?' he asked.

'Really?!?! YES!!! ok ok!.' when she let out that squeal,Randy could feel his heart melt. Anything for her,anything. After deciding on the time,he hung up and proceeded to shower,and a much needed rest.

The next day, Randy was rudely awakened by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He let out a loud groan and covered his head with his pillow. The ringing stopped. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, it rang again. He had no choice but to answer it.

'What?!' he roared into the phone.

'R-r-randy?'.the voice stuttered.'Shit! its stacy!' randy thought.

'Urm yea. Sorry stace.Just urh,woke up.'

'Oh. Sorry i woke you up,urm,i cant make it today. Ive got to do some promos today.' she said meekly. She was afraid of his reaction. She had turned him down so many times.

'Oh? Thats, thats ok.' Randy was disappointed he couldnt go out with her. But he tried his best not to show it.

'Im really really sorry. I gotta go, I'll call you soon.' And she hung up.

Randy sighed. He glanced at the clock and realised it was already past noon. He dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. After the shower, he changed to a pair of jeans and a black shirt and was about to go out when his phone rang.

'Hello?'

'Hey Randy.' Randy recognized the voice. It was none other than Torrie.

'Urm,hey Torrie Whats up?'

'I was wondering,if you would accompany me for lunch today. Trish bailed out at the last minute and Stacy,as you know,had promos to do.' She said.

'URh ok? Meet me at the lobby in 10 minutes.' Randy hung up. He was confused. Why was Torrie asking him? Of course her best friends were'nt there but why him. But Randy wasn't complaining about it. She was hot. And he did have some feeling for her,as well as for Stacy.

He headed out and went down to the lobby. Seeing as she hadnt' arrived yet, he sat down and flipped through a magazine. He heard footsteps and looked up. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Torrie. Her hair was let down and she was wearing slight lipgloss. Very little make-up. She was dressed inpink halter and white skirt,with a pair of white flip flops.

She moved towards him. He didnt even realise his jaw dropped until she gently closed it.

'I was about to ask how I looked. But,judging from your reaction,I think I know.' Torrie whispered into his ear. Randy was blushing furiously. What is happening? He loved Stacy. BUt-

'Are you gonna sit there all day?'

"huh? Oh right. Lets go.''He led her to his car,his mind swirling.

'So,where do you want to go?' Randy asked her.

'Well,I'm really craving for Mcdonalds so...' Without waiting for her to continue,Randy drove off. On the way,they talked,joked around.He was starting to like her. More than normal. Thats SOOO wrong.

He ended up going shopping with her. Well,knowing Torrie,he was gonna end up with tonnes of bags.And yeah,he did. But Randy realised it wasn't so bad. He wasn't alone and Torrie was great. Soon,it was time to send her back.His arms were aching and he was tired. He could barely drive. As they finally reached the hotel room,Randy breathed a sigh of relief. Torrie unlocked the door,and without waiting for her to say anything,he rushed inside and unloaded the tonnes of bags on her bed.Or rather,Stacy's bed. He hadnt realised it unil he heard her yelp. He looked up and Stacy was just as shocked as he was.

'Randy? Randyyyyy?!'Torrie was waving her hand infront of his.

'Wh-what?'He blinked.

'Randdyyyy..My legs!!! Get the bags off me! They're heavy...'Stacy whined.

'Oh right...Sorry!' he rushed to get them off her,but in the process, his hands brushed against her legs acidentally...

'Finally! So,you two went out?' Stacy probed.

'Urm DURH! Dont you see mr hotshot here carrying MY bags and Dumped them on you!' Torrie couldnt contain her giggles.

'OOOO your bags! Wonder what else he was carrying!'at the comment both girls unleashed their laughter.

Poor Randy he was tired and cranky and there were 2 girls he liked,making fun of him. Stacy his best friend whom he was in love with. And Torrie,her best friend and whom he was starting to like. He was getting mad,so without a word,he walked out the door and made sure he slammed it. The sound made the girls stop. They looked at each other in bewilderment. Randy didnt get mad easily,unless there was something on his mind. And that,was what Stacy was gonna find out.

Meanwhile,in a floor above them,Randy Orton was downing a glass of vodka. He was lucky he didnt have a roommate. SO,no worries. He was confused. Torrie,STacy. As he was lamenting,someone knocked on the door. He put down his glass and answered it. Wearing blue tank top and white shorts was none other than Miss Keibler. SHe was shuffling her feet and biting her lip. Randy stepped aside and she walked in. He closed the door and found her sitting on the bed.

'Are you angry?' she asked,afraid that he'd shout at her. Something that Randy wouldnt do. Looking at her,Randy couldnt believe that the girl was his best friend. And whom he loved. He fell inlove with her after their storyline.But she did not. She was with Andrew.

He sighed,'No I'm not Stacy.Im just abit overwhelmed.Ive been feeling a lot lately.' RIght. About you and Torrie...

'You know you can tell me anything right/?'

'Well, ok.Im torn between 2 girls. Im really in love with A,but A is with another guy. B,well, I am starting to like her,which I dont want to cos i treat her as a friend but then,she and A are close friends and Im really confused now.' He blabbered. Randy looked up and Stacy had her eyebrows raised so high.

'Wow,Randy. Maybe you should tell 'A' how you feel...'

'And het her freak out,and her boyfriend to beat me up? I dont think so Stace.'

'You're scared?'

'No Im not! I just dont want to risk losing any friendships,thats all.'

'Randy...'

'Id much rather see them both as friends than me hurting them and end up being hated.'

'Well,ok.Since you seem bent on that,nothing much I can do.'she glanced at her watch.'Its getting late I should go.'

'Oh.Thanks Stace.'

'Anything for my best friend.'She walked to the door and was about to open it when Randy voiced out.

'Hey Stace.'

"yea?'

'Urm, if you weren't with Andrew,would you have considered going out with me?'

She didnt answer.. All she did was smile."gd night randy.' and she was off


End file.
